Holiday Surprises
by RoseRed99
Summary: Rumbelle one-shot. Belle gives Rumple a surprise he will never forget!


_~ Fourth of July ~_

Belle sat curled up in a chair, a cup of iced tea beside her and a book in her lap. The big house was quiet. She couldn't wait for Rumplestiltskin to get back from the shop so they could eat. This was their first holiday together as husband and wife, and Belle had a big surprise to give Rumplestiltskin on this day. Almost half a year had passed since they got were reunited. Rumplestiltskin, contrary to his first beliefs, hadn't died in Neverland, had come back, and they were together again. They were married as soon as possible after he'd come back, for neither could wait. She glanced at the clock. He should be back soon.

A car door slammed outside, announcing Rumplestiltskin's arrival home. Belle smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. He opened the front door, draped his coat over a chair, and walked into the living room with a grin on his face. Not a sly, "I'm concocting a plan right now" kind of grin, but an "I'm so happy to be home with you again" kind of grin. She stood up. They closed the space between them in a matter of milliseconds, so happy to be together again. Rumplestiltskin kissed Belle, lingering a while as neither wanted to let go.

"How was the shop?" Belle asked Rumplestiltskin as they walked hand in hand to the dining room, where Belle had set the table for dinner. From the kitchen a delicious smell wafted in, grumbling stomachs and tempting mouths. Belle told Rumplestiltskin to sit down and she would bring in the food.

"Don't expect too much of this dinner. It's the first time I've cooked hamburgers, and quite possibly the last!" Belle laughed in the kitchen, "It took me most of the day to figure out how to thaw the meat, trying all these different ways, but then discovering that the instructions were on the paper I carelessly threw aside. I could have saved myself a whole lot of trouble!" Rumplestiltskin chuckled warmly, wrapping his arms around Belle and squeezing her again.

"Rumple, I have a surprise for you," Belle smiled mischievously at him. He looked at her curiously, his eyes asking her what she was talking about. She smiled teasingly back at him, not willing to give anything away. "Don't even try to weasel it out of me, Rumplestiltskin!" Belle added in a jokingly stern voice, swatting him playfully on the arm.

Later on that evening, Belle and Rumplestiltskin sat in their living room, side by side, holding hands tightly. Belle's head rested on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder.

"Now will you tell me your big secret, Belle?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, shifting so he could look at her. Belle grinned mysteriously.

"I did say I'd tell you, didn't I? Well…" Suddenly she sat up. "Oh, no! The bun I have in the oven!"

"What bun? Belle, what on earth are you talking about?" Rumplestiltskin was completely befuddled.

"Our bun, Rumple! I have a bun baking in my oven, and it will be ready in a few months…about eight, if you want to be precise." As Belle spoke, it began to dawn on Rumplestiltskin. Their bun…in the oven…

"You mean you're…we're…I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, in December, around Christmas!" Belle laughed excitedly, then Rumplestiltskin broke it off by pulling her close gently and kissing her. They were both blissfully happy. They were going to be parents, and, most importantly, they were together, forever. The fireworks set off in the background. Nothing could improve the night. Life was good.

_~A Week Before Christmas~_

A soft cry, growing in intensity, startled Rumplestiltskin from his sleep. He leapt out of the hospital chair he'd been sleeping in, and hurried to the other corner of the room. He leaned over the bassinet and gently picked up his little daughter. He held her close, cuddling her. He carried her back to the chair and settled down again. Laying his daughter on his knees, he rocked her gently. "Hey, there, there Rose! It's all right. Papa's here."

Just then, a nurse slipped through the door. "Oh, you've got her," she said, "I heard her crying and thought I'd just peek in to be sure she was alright." But I'll just go now." She awkwardly glanced around, then left. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin went back to playing with his little girl. The nurses here feared him, but they knew he wasn't going to harm them. Still, they persisted in their silly fear of his power.

A rustling sound came from the bed, and Belle's voice called out, "Rumple?"

"I'm right here sweetheart, with Rose," he replied, standing up and making his way to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed, and lightly brushed Belle's cheek. She smiled in return, then reached out for their baby, explaining that Rose was hungry. Rumplestiltskin watched his wife and daughter, marveling that Belle could love him, and want him. Soon, little Rose was asleep, and Rumplestiltskin gently took her back to her bed. As he sat back in his chair, Belle smiled at him through eyes bleary with tiredness. His lips curled upwards as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep, Belle. Sleep, Rose. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to either of you, ever," he whispered. And they did.


End file.
